YuGiOh Sneakin' Around
by Raksha666
Summary: Just a scenesong from a movie that I like with Joey and Mai stuck in it.I f you want to know why I wrote this, don't ask cause I don't know .


This is just a scene from a movie I've scene and I thought it would be perfect for Joey and Mai

*What is happening* _What their singing_

******************************************************************************

*Joey is speeding down a deserted road towards a old house with a determined look on his face. He comes to a screeching halt in front of it alongside an empty car. As he goes in dramatic music plays, walks toward a closed door and carefully grabs the doorknob and slams it open. We see Mai in a bed with the covers up to her neck*

Joey: Dammit!

Mai: What's the matter?

Joey: Your already in bed!

Mai: So?

Joey: I've told you a thousand times, watching you get undressed is the best part!

Mai; *glares at him* The best part!?

Joey: Well maybe not the best part but it's definitely in the top two.

Mai: Now would I ever disapoint my little honey? *pulls off cover and we see she in in her normal cloths*

Joey: Hey! I'm glad I was late. *goes over to kiss Mai*

Mai: Now you just hold your horses! I have a surprise for you, a little something sexy I picked up for you at the post office today. It's the latest thing! *holds up a bundle of black fabric*

Joey: Little? It don't look very little to me!

Mai: Well it's not a training bra but I do believe I can fill it out.

*goes into bathroom to change*

Joey: You know Mai, *goes in closet space to change* I've known a lot of women in my life and none of then have been as exciting to me like you are.

Mai; *from the bathroom* Really? Even after all these years we've been meeting like this?

Joey: Let me put it like this, a year with you is like a minute of sheer happiness. *takes off shirt*

Mai; Aww! Well that's about the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me!

Joey: *smugly* I know.

Joey: You know honey, you bring out the romantic in me. *pulls pants down to his ankles, we see he is wearing boxer shorts, and tries to get shoes off*

Mai: Tada! *comes out in outfit*

Joey: Hot damm! It makes me feel real sexy! *tries to shuffle over to Mai cause he can't walk with his pants down*

Mai: *laughing* Well you don't look real sexy.

Joey: What cha mean? I look like I always do!

Mai: That's the problem! It's those dam droopy boxer shorts!

Joey: I've been wearing these for years!

Mai: And they look like it!

Joey: *proudly* These here are a brand new pair!

Mai: Well don't you worry, you see they have a his and her section in the catalog I got his from so I got you this. *hands him a strip of fabric with silver buttons*

Joey: *holding it like a slingshot* What is it, a Japanese slingshot?

Mai: No! Their jockey shorts with little silver snaps on them.

Joey: Little is the key word here, in fact a guy could hurt himself wearing these so no! *throws them back at Mai*

Mai: Joey I spent $20 on these plus postage and your going to wear them! *throws them back at him*

Joey: Oh you spent $20 on them did cha?

Mai: Yes!

Joey: Well you got screwed! I'm not wearing them!

Mai: Well fine then I'm putting my cloths on and going home!

Joey: Well fine! *quietly* Then I'm going in the bathroom to put these on. *stops in doorway* It'll be like putting two bowling balls in a marble bag!

Mai: Brag, brag, brag!

Joey: Well, are you ready?

Mai: Oh I'm always ready!

Joey: *runs real fast out of bathroom and ducks under covers* Did you like it?

Mai: Well dam! I hardly got to see them!

Joey: Well that's all your gonna see.

Mai: *jumps in the bed and reaches under covers and comes out with jockeys* That's what the little snaps are for *giggle*

Joey: Well I guess they work!

Mai: Like a snap!

*they lean toward each other and are about to kiss when-*

Joey: Wait! Gotta brush my teeth!

Mai: *sigh*

Joey: *gets up raping blanket around his waist* I'll be right back!

Mai: You know Joey, there's nothing I enjoy more than our little afternoons together.

Joey Sing it to me! *Mai throws shoe at him* Ouch!

Mai_: I like fancy, frilly things High heeled shoes and diamond rings Rag time bands and western swingin' Sneakin' around with you _

Joey: _Well I like beer and rodeos Detective books and dominos Football games and Cheerios And sneakin' around with you /_

Both_: Sneaking around with you Going around or two Doing what lovers do Whenever they're sneaking around _

Mai: _I like lots of cash on hand And dirty jokes about the fuller-brush man _

Joey: _I like stuff I understand Like sneaking around with you _

Mai: *spraying him with perfume* _You know, I like a thrill that has no strings _

Joey: *coughing* _Friendship that don't ever change _

Mai: _And laughter from the joy of things And sneaking around with you _

/Repeat Chorus/ 

Mai: _I like drive-in picture shows Kissing long and loving slow *_winks at Joey*

Joey: *popping out of closet door* _Secret places lovers go Whenever they're sneaking around _

Mai: _Ooh I like the crazy things we try _

Joey: *singing into toothpaste* _And the sexy things we fantasise _

Mai: _Just makin' out in the broad day light And sneakin' around with you _

/2nd Chorus:/

Sneakin' around with you Keepin' it all brand new Gettin' the best of you Whenever we're sneakin' around Sneakin' around, that's all I'm gonna lay down the law An' lovin' our sneakin' around We're just sneakin' around Aw, we're just sneakin' *lay down on bed and someone nocks on door*

Joey: Who is it!?!

Voice: It's me Yugi!

Joey *to Mai* Stay right there. *walks to door in blanket* What do you want Yugi?

Yugi: Tea wanted to ask you something and asked me to find you.

Joey: Tell Tea I'll be there when I get there okay!

Yugi: *stares for a second* Okay bye! *Joey slams door in his face and runs back to the bedroom*

Joey: Mai? *room is empty* Mai? * hears car start* O.O Aw Shit! *runs outside and sees Mai driving off*

Yugi: *runs up holding the infamous jockeys* Can you believe that Mai was banging on the back door the whole time just so she could give you these! *hands him jockeys* She's says she'll see you tomorrow and that this is a Japanese slingshot. *runs off*

Joey: *stands there for a minute and starts banging his head against the door*


End file.
